Friends or foe
by yng
Summary: Ken has changed, and he wants something from Ryu. Meanwhile, Akuma loses his memory and Chun-Li meets a mysterious fighter, who claims he knows Ryu. What is happening?
1. Default Chapter

Note: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters. So don't sue me.  
  
Friends or foe By: yng  
  
Prologue  
  
"Aaargh.Hadouken!!" Ryu exclaimed, as he released the blue shimmering energy ball from his hand. The energy ball flew through the air and finally hit a big, muscular giant on his chest. The big guy did not recoil from the hit, but laughed instead. He rushed towards Ryu with his hands outstretched, obviously trying to grab him. Ryu realised this, and dodged away, but the giant stretched out his hand, caught Ryu by his leg, and slammed him on the ground. Ryu's head hit the ground with a sickening thud. Blood poured out of the crack on Ryu's head.  
  
"Aaahh!!" Ryu screamed in pain. He lay on the ground, unable to move after the beating he suffered from the giant. "Why are you doing this to me, Ken? Why? We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
"Friends?? Hahahaha.you're so naïve! I was never your friend, I only 'befriended' you to learn all those skills from Sensei." Ken replied, his eyes gleaming with malice.  
  
'No, this isn't right.' Ryu thought, 'this cannot be possible. Ken.Ken will never do that.no.no.no.'  
  
Ryu looked up and saw the giant towering over him. Suddenly, he felt the evil 'ki' surge through his body.  
  
'No.I cannot.do.this.'  
  
Ryu's eyes glowed a shining red.  
  
"Aaaarrghhh!!" Ryu screamed as rays of glowing red shot out of his eyes. Ken smiled, "Good.this is what I want.hehehe." then his eyes shone a brilliant red too. 


	2. Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise...

Note: I do not own Street Fighter or any of its characters. So don't sue me.  
  
Friends or foe  
  
By: yng  
  
Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise.  
  
Somewhere in Hokkaido, Japan, 24 December, 0230 hours  
  
Akuma opened his eyes. He sat up with his body aching. He rubbed the corner of his mouth, and found blood caked on it. He sat up and looked around. He was in an alleyway, damp, small, and smelly. His head throbbed with a constant rhythm. He held his head, unable to remember what had happened. He tried strenuously to recall what had happened.  
  
  
  
"Shoryuken!!"  
  
Akuma recalled a blonde haired man, with blood on his mouth, looking at him with the most hateful look he had ever seen. What had he done to him? Was he an enemy? Akuma could only recall the blonde haired guy, and nothing else.  
  
"You will not win, Akuma, never when I am still alive!"  
  
Akuma finally stood up. He stretched his body and found that his right hand ached too. He looked at himself and found that he was quite muscular. He had grey hair and wore a thick necklace made of large beads. He certainly did not know what it was. He was confused, very confused. He knelt down and let out a loud cry that pierced through the air.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhh."  
  
  
  
  
  
Beijing, China, 24 December, 0900 hours  
  
"Haaii!" Chun-Li shouted as she kicked the practice metal figure. Her kicks started with a steady rhythm, then slowly turning into rapid blows, every hit bursting with raw energy. Finally, with a last spinning kick, she broke the metal figure into a dozen pieces.  
  
"Perfect, absolutely perfect!" A man walked towards Chun-Li, clapping his hands in admiration. "You're a very impressive woman, Chun-Li, I don't think I could have beaten you! Hahaha"  
  
Chun-Li smiled, and said, "You know you're much more skilled than I am, Inspector Wang."  
  
"So, you know my name, huh?" Inspector Wang asked, while extending a friendly hand.  
  
"Of course, who in the Beijing Police Force doesn't?" Chun-Li replied chirpily as she took his hand and shook it.  
  
Inspector Wang was 1.73 m in height, taller than the average Chinese man, and 62 kg. He was broad shouldered, with a broad cheek too. His only resemblance to a Chinese was his jet black, centre-parted hair and small slit-like eyes. He was a very famous police inspector in Beijing, and nearly everyone in BPF knew about him.  
  
"Inspector Lim told me a lot about you." Said Inspector Wang.  
  
"Oh, did he?" Chun-Li replied, without feeling surprised. Inspector Lim, her superior, had told her of Inspector Wang's arrival, and was sure he would tell him about her.  
  
They were interrupted by a police officer, who walked hurriedly over to Chun-Li and said, "Inspector Chun-Li, there is a man laying in front of Tian An Men. He keeps chanting your name and wouldn't let anyone touch him."  
  
"What? Who is it?"  
  
"We don't know, he is wearing a yellow martial arts clothes."  
  
"Ryu?" Chun-Li thought aloud. No, Ryu never wore yellow martial arts clothes.  
  
"Excuse me, Inspector Wang, I have something to attend to, sorry."  
  
"Oh, it's alright, go." Inspector Wan replied with a smile.  
  
Chun-Li smiled back and hurried to the exit. 


End file.
